The Trip
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! This is my idea of what happened to Kenji in his trip in Tiger5913's BRIII fic. Hope ya enjoy! Warning: Old
1. I Turn To You

# **The Trip Chapter One: **I Turn To You

# By: Flyby Stardancer

**Disclaimer:** First off, all recognizable Bloody Roar II/III characters are owned by Hudson Soft. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, so please don't sue me! Second, the timeline belongs to my friends Christi (Tiger5913), and is used with permission, so nahny nahny nah nah! = )

**Dedications:** To my best friends Christi, Emily, Shelley, Joy and Cari. Thanks for always being there for me! Also, to my "brothers" Sean and Jason. Thanks for always encouraging me and helping me through hard times. I love you both, mis hermanos.

A lone young teenager walked along the crowded streets of a bustling city. Occasionally, he had to brush his long, dark-blue bangs out of his view with strong, yet gentle hands. Dark, brooding eyes glanced about their setting, in search for a motel to spend the night. Upon seeing none, the teenager sighed and shifted his suitcase from one thin, but powerful shoulder to the other.

Nearby, a gang of giggly high school girls started calling out to him, coyly asking for what he could not give them: his heart. He ignored them, having more important issues on his mind, like where was he going to find shelter or when night crept into the air?

His eyes, still roaming over the buildings on either side of the street, were caught by glittering stones and metals behind the glass of a showcase window in front of a small shop. Moving in for a closer look, one object caught his attention. It was a golden band with a simple sapphire imbedding in it.

The sight of the beautiful ring caused his mind to subconsciously call up a picture of an equally beautiful girl. She had sparkling brown eyes that danced with emotion set in a pale, innocent face. A smile of true contentment and love curved her soft, pink lips. Her auburn hair, pulled back into a loose braid, hung down to a slender waist. She wore a snow-white shirt covered by a sun-yellow overcoat. Pretty pink shorts clung lightly to well-shaped hips and legs. In the memory, her arms opened wide and wrapped tightly, but not _too_ tightly, around his neck. Her long, brown bangs fell loosely in his face, tickling his cheeks.

The vivid, sweet memory was shaken off and the teenager started to walk away. Then, on a second thought, he turned and walked into the small shop.

Unbeknown to him, a tall form in an overcoat with the neck cuff pulled high and wearing sunglasses that hide his eyes monitored the teenager's every movement. The breeze picked up, and the strange man's silver hair fluttered and listened as the air played with it.

## I hope Riko likes it… thought the dark-haired ninja as he stared at the ring imbedded in the black silk of a ring box. It sure cost enough. I don't care. I'd buy the world for her. Kenji Ohgami laid back on the bed stand and he closed his deep, brown eyes and let his mind wander aimlessly through what few memories he had.

**_Turning away from a faceless, nameless girl, a fourteen-year-old ninja scowled and muttered under his breath. His wandering eyes caught sight of the body of his "best friend" as she tried to get away from a tall, wide-shouldered boy._**

**_"Sorry, I can't. I'm looking for a friend right now." Uriko Nonomura quickly turned away and spotted Kenji in the crowded room. "And there he is now!" The brown-haired girl jogged over to her fellow zoanthrope. "Phew! That guy's such a jerk!"_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Yeah. He's always picking on the other students," replied the Kenpo student._**

**_"Hey, um… Would ya… Uh…" started the ninja._**

"Ya wanna dance?" they asked at the same time, then burst out laughing. When the glee had past, the cat-girl stepped up to her companion and shyly placed her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist in return, and they began to slowly sway with the music.

_ _

### When I'm lost in the rain

#### In your eyes I know

_I'll find the light to light my way_

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down you're there_

_Giving me all you've got_

_ _

Uriko's eyes locked with those of her companion. He gulped convulsively, unconsciously.

**_ _**

#### For a shield from the storm

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry one_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_ _

Kenji's arms subconsciously tightened around her slight form, pulling her closer to his body. The cat zoanthrope's deep brown eyes widened a little.

**_ _**

#### When I lose the will to win

_I just reach for you_

_And I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend_

_You're always on my side_

_Giving me faith_

_Taking me through the night_

_ _

The Kenpo student slowly laid her head on the ninja's shoulder. He looked at her in surprise, then had one of his hands slide up to rest just below her neck.

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter

Through all the rain

For the truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on

Through anything

For the one who I can run to

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry one

For everything you do

For everything that's true

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

As the last few notes painted the air and hovered in the hearts of the people in the room, the female teenager lifted her head and prepared to back away, but the mole's strong arms held her firmly in place. She glanced up and gasped silently at the soft affection-filled gaze of her "best friend". She didn't move as his face lowered and his lips gently brushed hers.

Kenji sighed at the blissful memory. He rolled on his side and opened his eyes to stare at the ring box. Riko… I promise that I'll always do my best to be there for you.


	2. The Touch

The Trip Chapter Two: The Touch

The Trip Chapter Two: The Touch

By: Flyby Stardancer

"Can I help you?" asked a pale-skinned woman in a baggy, sea-green outfit. Her hair, an almost-black dark chocolate, was pulled back into a slick, shiny ponytail. Her eyes were a midnight blue, friendly ice. The smile on her face looked like it had been cut from a magazine and then pasted on her face. The perfectly shaped, full lips were the bright red of blood. The small, even teeth peeking out at the world were the same color as the spotless white walls of the hospital.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess so… I'm trying to find my birth records," answered Kenji.

"Okay." She went up to an empty computer terminal behind the neatly arranged counter and began typing. "What's your name?"

"Um… That's one of the problems," replied the zoanthrope, "I don't know my birth name."

Suddenly, the ninja sensed another zoanthrope enter the room. Out of the corner of his eye, the teenager spotted a tan-skinned young woman in a white lab coat. Her fire-orange hair was in a long, spiky mane that almost reached her knees (like Washu's from the show "Tenchi Muyo"). There was a baby blue headband in her hair that matched her short, tight-fitting skirt. Her button-up shirt was only a shade lighter than her outrageously-colored hair. Long, well shaped legs ended in feet that were covered in white, two-inch high-heeled shoes. Wide, sky blue eyes blinked once, and full lips painted wine red parted slightly. Kenji turned his attention back to the nurse who was helping him.

"I'm sorry. I can't find a birth record without a name," said the nurse.

"That you anyways," said the mole and he turned away from the counter. A disappointed silence hung around the ninja's strong, yet slight form. As he neared the door the female doctor stopped him.

"You're looking for your birth record," said the doctor, a statement wit a hint of a question. At Kenji's affirmative nod, she asked, "You're one of us, aren't you?"

He looked at her quizzically, not quite understanding what she meant by 'us'. Before he could ask her though the doctor continues, "Follow me." She turned, and walked briskly into another hallway, identical to the one she had come from. The blue-haired teenage shrugged, and followed her.

"Here we are," said the doctor.

"Where are we?" asked Kenji.

"This is where we store all the zoanthrope birth records. The government doesn't want these records stored with the ones for humans. We list everyone in alphabetical order by their beast forms. You may search here and photocopy the papers you need." She indicated a photocopier hidden in a dark corner. Then she left the room.

Well, that was strange… Oh, well. I wonder how often they update these? The teenage mole walked over to the pale tan-colored file cabinets, then looked at the labels on the cabinets. Soon, he found the "M-P" drawer and opened it. Let's see… Some guy, some girl, that old Bakaryu… What's this? Bakaryu/Bryan Takiyo?

Kenji tugged at the file, accidentally dropping it on the carefully polished floor. A small, white square separated itself from the rest of the papers. His curiosity perked, the mole frowned inquisitively and picked the square up, turning it over. The ninja's mind whirled in shock at what he saw. 

It was a photograph of a small boy, he couldn't have been more than nine years old. The boy's expression was solemn, neither frowning nor smiling. The dark eyes were deep, empty oceans, void of any life what-so-ever. The photograph was a key to the dam holding back the young adult's childhood. Memories flooded his mind, all in a tumble, like water rushing though the dam gate. One stuck out among the rest, a raft on top of the tempest waters.

A young, auburn-haired girl was shoved into a poorly-kept cage. She stumbled, but quickly regained her balance, as if she had done this many times before. The girl wore a white pajama-like outfit, and her eyes still held youthful innocence, despite the grueling surroundings she was in.

"You alright?" asked the other occupant of the "room". His cobalt bangs were styled in a way that they almost resembled a claw, reaching out to slice at his opponents.

"Oh, it's the middle of the night

And I'm reaching out for you"

"I'm fine! They just had me fight more of those robot-thingies! I'm glad, 'cause I didn't have to really hurt anyone!" said a younger version of Uriko Nonomura. "Ooo! Do you hear that? Alica and Stephen must be playing music again!" The young cat giggled. Suddenly, she asked, "Wanna dance?"

"In the darkness

I can feel your touch break through"

"Uh…sure, alright… Um… How do you dance?"

"That's easy!" the girl giggled some more. "I saw Alica and Stephen dancing once! All you do is wrap your arms around me, and I'll wrap my arms around you, and we move the music!" With that said, Uriko placed her arms around the blue-haired boy's shoulders. His arms carefully encircled her back. The two began to sway, looking extremely cute.

"When I look into your eyes

And your skin's against my skin

I will hold you 'till the sun comes crashing in

Where would I be now

Without the tenderness that you possess

"The touch

The touch that makes me strong

That keeps me holdin' on

I come to you when times are tough

Your love is just enough

To lift me up so high

There's nothing I won't give

To be with you

To reach for you

I love…for the touch

"Oh, I wanna be the one you need

I need to be the one you see

I gotta justify the faith you have in me

You're the beauty in my life

You're the sun that lights my soul

You're the other half I need to make me whole

Who would I be now

Without the warmth you bring to everything

"The touch

The touch that makes me strong

That keeps me holdin' on

I come to you when times are tough

Your love is just enough

To life me up so high

There's nothin' I won't give

To be with you

To reach for you

I live…for the touch

"All my life has been a journey

Here to you

Every road and river

Brought me closer to

"The touch

The touch that makes me strong

That keeps me holdin' on

I come to you when times are tough

Your love is just enough

To lift me up so high

There's nothin' I won't do

To be with you

To reach for you

I live…for the touch"

That is…was me… Kenji's jaw dropped in shock. I must be Bryan Takiyo…

Hajime Busuzima, Shenlong, Stephen Goldberg (Stun), as well as several other anonymous people were standing, clustered in front of the silver-haired man (remember him?). Their expressions were blank and their eyes were devoid of the spark of life. Clearly they were under either hypnotism or brainwashing.

"I have sent Rane ahead to track our victim. Soon he will be one of us!" cried the man in a Swedish accent.


	3. The Capture

Chapter Three: The Capture Bruce Starr Normal Bruce Starr 1 1 2001-10-20T01:11:00Z 2001-10-20T01:13:00Z 2 536 3059 H & B Truckling Co. 25 6 3756 9.3821 3.75 pt 5.1 pt 2 2 

Chapter Three: The Capture

By: Flyby Stardancer

Kenji sat down on his rented bed, looking at the manilla folders he held in his hands, the top one bearing the name Bryan Takiyo. He sighed, then snapped his head up as he heard a knocking at the motel room's door. Who would that be? No one knows where I'm staying. He stood up, placing the folders in the inside pocket of the black jacket he was wearing and zipped the jacket shut. Slowly, catiously, he walked over to the window, peering out it to see who was at the door. There stood a man with silvery hair, in a trench coat. In the background, the mole could see the shadowed forms of Busuzima, Shenlong, and Stephen (Stun?!).

"Oh no. I better not answer," whispered the ninja, backing away to the back of the room. Yet, as soon as his back touched the whitewash on the wall, the knocking at the door turned to pounding, and it shook in its hindges. "I hope the door stays locked…"

Unfortunately, it seemed no diety was listening to ninja. With a loud groan and crack, the wood of the door bent unaturally inwards, then shattered everywhere. Instinctively, one of his arms came up to sheild his eyes from the splinters of wood flying all over the room. When he lowered his arm, all four forms were in his room. The silver-haired man stood in front while the others stood in a row, slightly behind him, as if he were the leader and them the followers.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A lone ninja without friends. Come with me, I'll show you what REAL friendship is. Come with me to the dark side, dear Bakaryu," the leader said softly, his voice colored by his accent.

"One: my name is not Bakaryu. Two: if you think I'm going to join you, your dreaming." Kenji slid into a fighting crouch, made familiar after years of practice. He monitored the fighters standing behind the mysterious leader, expecting an attack from them at any moment. Busuzima? Stun? Shenlong? SHENLONG! How'd he get here! Long said he died… This is not good. I can't take them all on at once. One on one, definitely; two on one, probably; but three on one? No way would I be able win. I have to try, though. For Riko, thought the dark-haired ninja, a look of determination settling on his handsome features.

"Very well. If you will not come peacefully, I will be forced to use other means." The Swedish man's head tilted over so slightly to the left. "Capture him, but do not kill him. I have other plans for this one." At the culmative "Yes, sir."s, the cloaked figure turned heel and calmly walked out, his black coat fluttering like a cape after him.

After he had dissapeared into the night, the three lakies left faced the young zoanthrope, identical smirks painted onto their face. Then, as if they were one, they flew at the mole, fists and feet ready.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Miles away, a brown-haired young woman lay in her bed, asleep.The sheets were rumpled, and a frown marred her otherwise beautiful face. She was restless, as if caught in some sort of nightmare. Without warning, brown eyes snapped open, instantly alert. Slowly, her upper body lifted itself off the bed, shivering at the feel of the cool air sliding over her skin. Her eyes were focused on something that was not there, and she murmured, "Kenji…"

The End

Author's Note: So sorry that this chapter is so short! I just couldn't bring myself to write aything torturous about dear sweet Kenji. You can guess at what happened after I cut it off. Anyway's, now this is finished and I can finally move on. ^_^ I would have written and posted earlier, but I haven't been in a real writey mood. N E wayz, see yas later! PS: please don't flame me for this!!


End file.
